


Lost and Found

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Community: ds_c6d_bigbang, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of 3 digital artworks made as a primary work for the dS C6D big bang 2014.</p><p>1975: 14-year-old Ray Kowalski is lost in the Canadian wilderness when he meets Ben, who offers to help Ray find his way back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lost and Found (Fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417351) by [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic)




End file.
